Remember Me
by Ancamna
Summary: A song fic about Alice killing the red Queen. The song is 'Remember Me' by The Birthday Massacre, you should check out their music.


Please go easy on me this is my first American McGee fic and I'm not use to doing song fics. I hope it's not too horrible. Enjoy!

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I lye here on my back, straps holding me in place. The bandage on my arm is now red. I didn't mean to harm myself with that spoon, it sort of just happened.

_It's safe to say I'm lonely now_

_A place called home is just a memory away_

It's dark in this room of mine, this cell where I am forced to stay. My eyes are slowly slipping closed. I don't really want to go back to that place not do I want to be here.

_I know I've done this all before_

_A thousand silent voices begging me to stay_

That twisted place is not Wonderland; it's a dark horrible place. I must kill in order to survive. I must kill in order to get to the red Queen. I must kill so I can turn everything back to the way it should be. I must kill.

_Apologies all left unsaid_

_Secrets better left unspoken_

My eye lids are too heavy; I can't fight it any more. I'm falling asleep.

_Dreams are slowly put to bed_

_Rumors stirred and reawoken_

When my eyes open I take in my surroundings. I am no longer in my dirty cell strapped to a bed, I am in Queens Land, and at least that's what I believe that's what it's called. This place is red, from the pillars above to the road below. I know I'm close to finishing this battle. Some don't think I can do this, others hope that they are wrong.

_And if I try to get away_

_How long until I'm free?_

Card Guards rush towards me, weapons raised, I take out my dice and throw them, and I take my knife out and throw it, wounding a spade. My demon comes out to aid me in my fight.

_And if I don't come back here_

_Will you remember me?_

I run fast, desperately trying to discover where that mock Queen resided. I pass card guards, one hits me in the back with a cry of pain I turn and throw a jack bomb. I run a little further so I don't get burned, I watch and I wait. Survivors shall be cut down with my blade.

_If I try to get away_

_How long until I'm free?_

I run and I kill, I kill and I run. I blindly follow the path way, no matter where it leads or what obstacles a wait me, I know what the end of it holds.

_And if I don't come back here_

_Will you remember me?_

I finally reach the doors where I believe reach the doors where I believe the clash between queen and creator will be; the throne room. However my dear friend the Cheshire cat informs me of one last task I must perform. I pull the leaver towards me and watch as the pictures of my enemy change into card suits, in the mirrors reflection. A Tweedel is of the club suit, the diamond is the Jabberwock, and the Madd Hatter is the sapid. Armed with this information I go back the way I came.

_It's safe to say I'm nothing now_

_It's all so quiet but I can't forget the sound_

Just one left now. I walk through the doors and down the long narrow passage. I reach the middle of the circular floor and the light flickers on. Three paintings are revieled; I throw my knife and hit the portrait of the Jabberwock. The final door is open now, the Queen is awaiting my arrival; I'm certain of that.

_A thousand voices call my name_

_A thousand hands that pull me back down to the ground_

I can't believe that Cheshire is dead. The White rabbit, Gryphon, my friends are all either dead or about to die. The Madd Hatter and the Tweedels were once my friends, they turned evil, and now they're dead I was forced to kill them with my own two hands.

_I turn away from what you are_

_Denying__ all that you have given_

My hand is shaky, I try to steady it as I clutch the door handle. I landed in this place, I don't know how long this journey has taken me, but it ends today. I pull the door open and walk into the room. It doesn't matter if I die as long as she goes down with me.

_I'll find a place that's safe and far_

_In__ time all will be forgiven_

Just when I believe that the battle is over and I've finally won. I've gotten new strength and myself back. Wait did she just move? A tactical slithered into the chair and threw the wall. It's not over. She reviles her true form; a large, hideous creature, with massive tentacles, and a crown of fire. I have no time to fear her, for if I do I will surly perish. I raise the blunderbuss and fire. I hit her, but she's too powerful, she doesn't die in one hit. I'll have to jump from rock to rock till my weapon can be refried.

_And if I try to get away_

_How__ long until I'm free?_

I'm hurt, but I raise the blunderbuss again, she'll unfreeze soon, the watch doesn't last as long as I'd like it to. She tries to blast me again, but I'm faster. My finger pulls the trigger and I fall backwards. She screeches, I quickly get to my feet and watch the display of fireworks. Her body goes down in flames. I feel this power surge threw me and I scream.

_And if I don't come back here_

_Will__ you remember me?_

It's over….the grass, the trees, the water, everything is back. My friends, they're a live! I can't believe all the things that have happened. I want to cry, I'm so happy! I run to them in disbelief.

_If I try to get away_

_How__ long until I'm free?_

I'm out of the asylum now. After Wonderland was repaired I got better. Suit case in hand and my kitten in the other, I breathe a sigh of relief, my first breath of freedom. I ware the cloths that my battle was fought in. It shows no signs of the struggle that went on in Wonderland, I knew it wouldn't., but it still surprised me. I walk down the side walk happy to have my freedom. In the back of my mind I feel someone watching me, but I shrug it off. I hear a whispered voice in my ear, a riddle that has no answer comes to mind, but when I look back, no one was there.

_And if I don't come back here_

_Will you remember me?

* * *

_Ok, I know that spoon thing happened waaaay before the end of the game, but lets just pretend that it didn't ok? So how was my first Alice fic? Please review and tell me about it.E 


End file.
